User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Kidnapping Evelyn, April, Billy and Jessie
Jonathan: So then I killed the mummy and all his minions and stole his scepter. Woman: Oh, you're so brave. Jonathan: And rich. Did I mention rich? Woman: What do you think I'm doing here? (The men appear) Jonathan: Sorry. We must be in the wrong house. Woman: I thought you said this was your house. (The men capture Jonathan) Jonathan: No, I didn't. Woman: Call me! (Jonathan chuckles weakly) (The door closes) Jonathan: You're not Sheila's husband, are you? Mr. Hafez: No. (The men sits him down on the chair) Jonathan: Look, if you work for Johnny, I was gonna pay him back on Tuesday. Mr. Hafez: I don't know any Johnny. We are looking for the braclett of Anubis. Jonathan: Oh, good for you. Good thing to have, the old bracelet of Anubis. Mr. Hafez: Where is it? Jonathan: Ah, you're looking here for the bracelet. I see. I...I have no idea what you're talking about. Mr. Hafez: Mr. O'Connell, you try my patience. Jonathan: Mr. O'Connell? No, hold on a minute. You've got the wrong ma--(man uses his dagger and points the middle on Jonathan's neck) Aaah! That bracelet. Yes, of course. Now I remember. I lost it in a card game. Mr. Hafez: For your sake, I hope not. (He turns to see the scepter on his hand) (He takes it) Mr. Hafez: It can't be. Anck-su-namun: Hello. (Thunder crashes) (She appears with the basket) Jonathan: Hello. (chuckles) Anck-su-namun: Where's your wife? Jonathan: My wife? Oh, you mean Evy. Well, I think she went off to Baden-Baden or Tibet or something. The girl's a free spirit. Did I mention I was single now? (Anck-su-namun takes the snake out) Anck-su-namun: Egytian asps are quite poisonous. Jonathan: It's downstairs. There's a safe. The combination is, uh, uh, 3-20-58--uh, 3-9-3-something. It's in a safe downstairs. I told you. I told you! Anck-su-namun: And your point is? Jonathan: My point is, I told you so you wouldn't kill me. Anck-su-namun: When did we make that arrangement? (Jonathan gasps) (The door opens and Rick comes in) Rick: Uh, hello. (Jonathan chuckles, waving his hand) Rick: Uh, Jonathan, I thought I said no more wild parties. Jonathan: Well, when you're popular-- (Meanwhile) Evelyn: Alex, I'm serious. If you've lost that key, you're grounded. Alex: I haven't lost it. I just can't find it. There's a difference. Evelyn: Well, you'd better start finding it then. Alex: I will, Mom. There's nothing to worry about. April: Well, we are worried. (Lock-Nah and the villains appear) Lock-Nah: Good evening. (The heroes turn and see the villains) Kaz: That must be the Grand Duke of Owls! Goofy: Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence! Donald: Maleficent! Sora: No way! Norbert: Jafar! (Billy whimpers) Daggett: And Hades! Ratchet: And Kaa! Daxter: And Ursula! Murray: And Dr. Facilier! Jak: Errol! Mickey: Master Xehanort! Donald: Queen Narissa! Bentley: Le Paradox! Timon: Gallaxhar! Rex: Lord Farquaad! Maleficent: Well, well, well. What have we here? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder, and his pitiful allies. Lord Farquaad: Oh, that is sweet. You are the happiest couple. Not for the revenge. Le Paradox: Ah, Sora and friends, I see you met your new other friends already. Ami: Who is this man? What are you doing here? Pac-Man: So you're the villains Sora and the others told us about! Maleficent: Ah, Pac-Man and Mrs. O'Neil. Radiant, as always. Jafar: We are looking for the chest. Maleficent: He's right. We're here on a property venture. I want this bracelet for my own. However, we will open the door to the guardians for what I have in mind. I suppose we will use our power to conquer the world. Sly Cooper: You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you! Maleficent: Ooh, how frightening. Sora: And what do you want the bracelet for? Grand Duke: Ooh. Ah. I could suppose to surprise or always do it right now. But you see, we, creatures of the night, have come to get revenge on you and also, we are here to bring Imhotep back to life. Le Paradox: And this time, none of you will stop us. Sora: Am I suppose to believe that? Ratchet: I don't think you will capture us. Woody: Ratchet is right. You will never stop us as well. Hades: Oh, really? In the matter of moments, we will take the chest. Maleficent: I have great plans for the villains and the world once we have taken it for our own. Mickey: Then I got bad news for you. That day's never gonna come. Maleficent: Perhaps you should take a few moments to reconsider. Or does the boy's life mean nothing to you at all? (Alex grabs the chest) Grand Duke: Give it to us now. (Evelyn grabs the sword) Evelyn: Get out of my house. Maleficent: Or what? Donald: We'll fight you out. Anger: (in Bob's voice) You won't be easy like breaking your toothpick. Alex: Whoa, Mom. Maybe not the best idea. Evelyn: Alex, get back there. (The men appear) Alex: Definitely not the best idea. I think it's time to yell for Dad now. Lock-Nah: Now I will kill you and take it anyway. Ardeth Bay: I think not. (The men draw swords and Ardeth Bay appears) Sora: (smiles) Hey! It's Ardeth Bay! Daxter: (smiles) He's here! Evelyn: Ardeth, what are you doing here? Ardeth Bay: Perhaps explanations are best kept for later. Lock-Nah: Ardeth Bay. Ardeth Bay: Lock-Nah. (Thunder crashes) (Meanwhile) Rick: Knowing my brother-in-law, he probably deserves whatever you're about to do to him, but this is my house, I have certain rules about snakes and dismemberment. (Anck-su-namun throws the snake at Rick but he caught it) Anck-su-namun: Shoot him! (Rick throws the snake at the man) (The other man throws a dagger at Rick but he caught it and throw it at the third man) (Meanwhile) (Lock-Nah speaks Arabic) (Ardeth Bay took off his robe and fight the men) Daxter: Let's get them! (Evelyn fight the man) Alex: Whoa, Mom! When did you learn to do that? Evelyn: I have no idea. (The man seize her neck but she kicks and punches him) Evelyn: That I learned from your father. (Sora fights the man) (Goofy fights the other man) (Meanwhile) (Firearm cocks) Jonathan: (taking the scepter) I'll take that. Mr. Hafez: Whoa! (The man shoots at Rick and he hides himself) (He then moves to the bathroom) (Meanwhile) (Ardeth Bay, Sora and the heroes fight the men) Lock-Nah: Not bad for a Medjai. (Meanwhile) (Rick closes the bathroom door) (The shots shoot in the bathroom) (Meanwhile) (The man grabs the chest) Alex: Let go! (The man pulls him to let it go) (Ardeth Bay kills one of the men) (Lock-Nah takes off his robe and draws his sword) (Evelyn fights the second of the men) Ardeth Bay: What's in the chest? Evelyn: The bracelet of Anubis! (Ardeth Bay fights Lock-Nah) Ardeth Bay: They must not get the bracelet! Get it and out of here! (The third of the men pulls his sword and Alex pushes the shelf) (Evelyn grabs the chest) Alex: Mom, look out! (The fourth of the men punches her and she groans) Ardeth Bay: Evelyn! (Lock-Nah cuts Ardeth's arm and kicks him) (The fourth of the men carries Evelyn) Alex: Mom! Maleficent: Now you will be ours! Sora: Forget it! Jafar: Very well! Dr. Facilier. Franklin: Oh, don't! Please don't! (Dr. Facilier uses his magic to make April, Jessie and disappear) Donatello: April! Woody: Jessie! Maleficent: Now you! (Ursula grabs Billy with her tenticle) Hades: Come on. We must leave this place. (Lock-Nah turns and throw a bigger dagger but it misses Ardeth Bay) (Lock-Nah grabs his robe and puts it back on) (Meanwhile) Rick: Jonathan! Jonathan! (Jonathan appears out of the water filled with the bubbles) Rick: (grabbing him) What'd you do this time? Jonathan: I haven't done anything to anybody! (Gunshot continues) Jonathan: Lately. Rick: Come on! (They both run to the window, and then through it and jump out of the bathroom) (They climb the fence, jump and run around) (The first car drives away and Rick and Jonathan stop) (Evelyn opens the curtains on the back of the car) Evelyn: Rick! (The man muzzles her) Rick: Evelyn! Jonathan: Look out, Rick! (The men on the second car shoots at them and Rick and Jonathan hide themeselves behind the statue) (The second car follows the first one) Alex: (running) Dad! Dad! (Rick hugs Alex) Rick: Are you all right? Alex: Yeah. Rick: Yeah? Okay. (Rick pants) Ardeth Bay: O'Connell. Rick: (grabbing Ardeth Bay) What the hell are you doing? No, scrathh that. I don't care. Who are those guys? Where are they taking my wife? Ardeth Bay: My friend, I'm not sure, but wherever this man is, your wife will surely be. (Ardeth Bay shows them a picture of Mr. Hafez) Alex: Hey, I know him. He's a curator. He works at the British Museum. Ardeth Bay: Are you sure? Rick: Believe him. He spends more time there than at home. Sora: And they are taking the ladies to that place too. Carter: You're gonna need our help, Mr. O'Connell. (Sora, Donald and Goofy are surprise to see their old Ranger friends) Rick: And who are you suppose to be. Carter: Carter Grayson. Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. Chad: Chad Lee. Lightspeed Rescue Blue Ranger. Kelsey: Kelsey Winslow. Lightspeed Rescue Yellow Ranger. Joel: Jowl Rawlings. Lightspeed Rescue Green Ranger. Dana: Dana Mitchell.Lightspeed Rescue Pink Ranger. Ryan: Ryan Mitcell. The Tianium Ranger. Ami: Wow! Power Rangers! I wish I could be like them. Daggett: Wow! A happy! I have never seen it like this. Sora: That's right. Donald, Goofy and I are Power Rangers too. But, it's a long story. Joel: What's the problem? Buzz: The ladies have been kidnapped by the villains. Dana: Villains? Carter: We'll help you, guys out. Donald: Come on, let's go. (The heroes run to the car) Rick: Okay. You're here, the bad guys are here, the ladies've been kidnapped. Let me guess. Ardeth Bay: Yes, they once again removed the creature from his grave. Jonathan: I don't mean to point fingers, but isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen? Ardeth Bay: That woman who was with him, she knows things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did. And now they have it. Daxter: Uh, guys, we got to tell you something. Alex: Daxter is right. I wouldn't get too nervous just yet. (Alex shows them a bracelet) Jonathan: Is that gold? Alex: When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza. Then, whoosh! Straight across the desert to Karnak. Ardeth Bay: By putting this on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring the next apocalypse. (Alex gasps) Rick: You, lighten up. You, big trouble. You, get in the car. You, on the Van, the elephant and the dragon. (The heroes get in the vehicles) Category:Blog posts